Amor não correspondido
by Shaka d' Virgo
Summary: Aqui segue um pequeno conto sobre Seiya e Saori Kido...


Amor não correspondido

(Obs: Saint Seiya é uma obra de Masami Kurumada, assim como os personagens citados na historia.)

Ele estava sentado sobre as pedras a beira-mar. Como sempre vestia a velha camiseta vermelha, a calça jeans surrada e o tênis branco que nem ele mais sabia quando tinha comprado. Na sua mente passava as inúmeras batalhas que tinha lutado, os inimigos que havia derrotado e o mais importante : Seika, onde estará ela.

Sem que ele se desse conta de quando chegou, sobre o seu ombro sentiu que se apoio uma mão pequena e ao olhar viu a mesma envolvida numa luva branca de ceda. Ele virou-se para trás e viu a pessoa mais improvável naquele momento: Saori. Ela tinha ido resolver problemas no Ocidente a respeito da fundação Graad e não chegaria tão cedo.

– Me surpreende ver você aqui. Esperava só te ver daqui a duas semanas Saori. – Diz Seiya olhando surpreso ao ver Saori com um vestido casual e bem a vontade, tipico daqueles que se usa em tempos de calor.

– Seiya, o Tatsumi como sempre é exagerado, o problema la era algo trivial que poderia certamente ser resolvido por qualquer advogado representando a fundação. Tomei minhas providências e deixei alguém la a cargo disso. – Diz a garota com um sorriso tenro nos lábios, mas com olhos cheios de compaixão e preocupação.

– Seiya, a Mino me disse que desde que terminou a nossa batalha nas doze casa você vem sempre aqui. E que ultimamente você tem passado horas e horas sozinho, pensando sentado sobre essas pedras. Se o que te preocupa for a sua irmã, ela já está sendo procurada nos quatro cantos da terra, não é bom você ficar assim. – Diz Saori se aproximando de Seiya e dando-lhe um abraço.

Na hora Seiya fica um pouco sem reação."Saori, sempre fria e atarefada agora dando sinais de preocupação quanto a mim?", pensa Seiya. Quando o Pégaso pensa em dar um passo para trás para sair do abraço, Saori o aperta de uma forma mais intensa. O cavaleiro sente o calor do corpo da garota passar para o seu e fica um tanto perplexo quanto aquilo.

Ainda em estado de espasmo, ele vê a deusa agora encarando o seu rosto e olhando profundamente em seus olhos. Uma lascívia nunca antes vista naqueles dois olhos antes cheios de pureza parecem mexer com toda a estrutura do cavaleiro de pégaso. E movida por impulso Athena da um beijo nos lábios incautos do Pégaso. Estes arregala dois olhões, ainda estupefato com tudo, enquanto sente as mãos da jovem uma por sobre o seu ombro esquerdo e a outra segurando a sua cabeça por trás.

Naquele mesmo instante, a atenção de ele voltasse para a sua esquerda e vê Mino estupefata com a cena com a mão sobre a boca. Seiya se desvencilha rapidamente de Saori e quando pensa em se retratar com Mino essa sai correndo, não dando chance para conversas. Consternado, ele senta sobre a areia e ao olhar para Saori fala:

– Por que fez isso, Saori? Sabe la o que Mino deve estar pensando de mim agora. O que você quer com tudo isso? – Diz Pégaso encarando ela com olhar fixo, resoluto e com semblante rispido.

– Hahaha, meu caro Seiya. Na verdade, te fiz um favor. Pela sua preocupação pela opinião da Mino, da para notar o que você sente por ela. E pela reação dela da para notar o que ela sente por você. O que fiz foi só deixar isso mais explicito para você e para ela. – Diz Saori de uma forma calma e controlada, tentando passar segurança em cada palavra que dizia.

– Você é um monstro senhorita Kido. Depois de tudo o que passamos, dos inimigos que enfrentamos... essas sua atitudes só mostram o quanto você ainda é parecido com aquele maldito seu avô. – Diz Seiya se levantando e dirigindo-se a casa de Mino.

Enquanto Seiya vai andando Saori vai acompanhando cada passo seu. E dos olhos da senhorita começam a escorrer duas torrentes de lagrimas, as quais ela vem reprimindo por longos anos.

" – Seiya... se você soubesse o quanto eu te amo, Seiya... mas pelo visto, nosso amor é mesmo impossivel." Pensa Saori antes ver a imagem de Seiya sumindo no horizonte.

Carrancudo, o Pégaso fica pensando em como vai explicar tudo isso pra Mino, e de repente uma voz vinda do seu coração fala:

" – Se aquilo tudo não fosse mais um capricho da Saori, e a Mino não tivesse chegado naquele instante... bom, nunca ouvi falar que Athena tenha ficado com alguém no passado, por que seria diferente nessa época, e comigo...?"


End file.
